Hide and Seek
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: AU fic: Everything was going perfect for Oshitari and Gakuto, but then that stupid Gossip Magazine reporter had to go and ruin it all. But of course Yuushi would choose him... right? Dirty Pair, yaoi, rated M, sequel to 'Tsukiyo no Shita de'


_Oh my freaking Dirty! This one got a mind of it's own! O_O It's just over 7,000 words long, Jeeze. I would've used Fuji but Sengoku seemed like a better choice for the character (you'll see what I mean) and the __**rated M **__stuff is like, right off the bat and more explicit then the other stories. No sex described but its getting closer. Still have to work up the courage to do that, but these _are _my first times writing anything smut-like or whatever, so I guess it's excused. ^_^ and sorry that the ending is so lame and cheesy and abrupt but it gives the next story plot so… and there is a somewhat of a spoiler for the __**Adorable fic **__that I'm writing based on this __**AUverse**__ if you were planning on reading that. I think I made myself like Jiroh/Gakuto… _

_The theme song for this is __**Hide and Seek **__by __**Oshitari Yuushi**__._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nya!**_

**_-_**

**Hide and Seek**

* * *

-

Gakuto leaned up, laughing as he tried to catch Oshitari's tongue between his teeth. Every time he did manage to catch the offending appendage though, the singer smirked and pulled away, but all it would do was cause his lover to follow him until Yuushi was flat on his back with Gakuto straddling his chest.

Rubbing circles on the strong chest beneath him, Gakuto stared down with hooded eyelids.

"Stop pulling away Yuushi! I want _your _tongue in _my _mouth. I want to suck on it and bite it and—"

Oshitari threw his head back and laughed. "I think Akutagawa-kun is right, I _am _turning you into a pervert, Gakuto."

The redhead smiled innocently. "You should be proud then." He lied down on the older man and bit his earlobe slightly before whispering seductively, "I _like _being a pervert."

He pulled back softly as Oshitari reached a hand down between them and stroked the dancer softly.

"And you make a magnificent pervert, Gakuto." He smiled.

Gakuto smiled back softly,_ feeling_ magnificent. His stomach was in knots, his heart was going faster then a race car, he was sure, and his mind was spinning dizzily as he saw bright stars in front of his eyes.

He moaned, back arching inwards, as his hands tightened on Oshitari's arms and his blood rushed south.

Oshitari found himself suffering similar problems as he rolled over and switched their positions, spreading Gakuto's legs further apart while dragging a finger slowly over the dancer's swollen entrance.

Wiggling his hips, he urged closer, wanting _that _finger _inside _of him.

He voiced this to Oshitari.

All he did was chuckle and pull his finger back making him whimper pitifully and reach out. "Yuushi, gosh, must you _always _tease me?"

"Hai," butterfly kisses were trailed down the middle of his chest, small flicks of tongue being added to the mix as Oshitari moved closer south.

As he got to the base of his _boyfriend's _(he was so surprised to find that he liked the sound of that word) manhood, he paused, letting his hot breath excite the teenager even more.

His breathing quickened and he fought off the urge to wrap his muscular legs around the Kansai man's chest. Gakuto reached up and griped the bed posts when he felt the feel of lips slightly around the tip of his stiff cock.

Raising his hips a little bit, Gakuto smiled, even as Oshitari pushed him back down; the feeling that was sent through him at the vibration his chuckle was making was more then making up for _that _little bit of teasing.

"Haven't I told you before to be patient Gakuto?" his lips grazed the inside of his thigh.

"Hm, maybe I need you to remind me. After all, we haven't had sex in…" he glanced at the large clock in the room. "Oh, thirty-five minutes?" He smiled slightly.

Oshitari inched up the dancer's body and took an erect nipple into his mouth, twisting the other between his fingers.

Gakuto moaned happily and wound his legs around Oshitari's waist, so that his bottom half was raised slightly into the air.

Teeth scraped against him.

The blue haired man removed himself from his lover's chest with a _pop_ and stared down at him.

"Well then," he sighed. "Let me—a sophisticated adult—" Gakuto snorted. "—remind you—an immature teenage brat—just _how_ to be patient."

For a second the singer disappeared and Gakuto was confused before he heard footsteps come back towards the bed. Oshitari held something out in front of him and Gakuto sat up, looking at it nervously.

"What's the chocolate sauce for, Yuushi?" The man sat down in front of him and smirked slyly.

"It's a training device, Gakuto, to teach you how to be patient but get just as much pleasure from it." He tilted his head. "I also get pleasure from it, so it goes both ways."

He got even more wary and scooted away. "What are you going to _do _with it?"

"Saa," Gakuto was pushed roughly to his back, Oshitari hovered over him. "Why don't we find out?"

-

Sengoku Kiyosumi sighed and rested his arms over his camera, waiting for the door in front of him to open so that he could go in. If he was lucky, he wouldn't be fired on the spot, but he never did have the best of luck and could only leave it up to hope.

He ignored the whispers that circulated around him, knowing they were talking about him, but hey, they could have been in the same situation he was in now. It was hard to find something that was worth going into a gossip magazine when you weren't given a specific assignment or at least a person to get the gossip on.

What was he? A gossip machine?

He looked up as the door opened and Muromachi came out, wide eyed (not that Sengoku could even see his eyes with his ever present sunglasses… well, present).

They flinched when they heard loud cursing from inside the room.

"Might want to be careful in there Sengoku-san," the orange haired boy stood and tried to peek into the room as Muromachi started walking away. "He's kind of annoyed at the moment."

Sengoku pulled his eyes way to look after the other man. "Uh, okay, and thanks for the uh… the warning." He smiled slightly, not sure at all whether he needed said warning at all or not. Those curses and noises coming from within might have been warning enough.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into the room and closed the door, sure he was about to enter his doom.

The cigarette smoke was heavy and he coughed when he breathed some in, squinting his eyes to find the Editor (how the hell he ever became editor, Sengoku did not know) through the gray haze.

He coughed to cover his laugh when he found him kneeling on the ground, checking underneath a flower pot for some unexplainable reason.

The gray haired man stood and looked at him. "You are the worst worker I have… whatever your name is." He waved it off checked something behind the window curtains.

Sengoku looked at him oddly and nodded. "I figured that. When I said I wanted to work at a magazine, I was thinking something more along the lines of something with girls in it…" he thought for a second. "Like Playboy. Lots and lots of girls." He grinned at the thought of it.

He bent down and checked under the chairs in front of his desk. "Well, we aren't Playboy and I expect something a _lot _better then _this_." He pointed to something on his desk as he walked over to his coat hanger.

Knowing what it was already, Sengoku shrugged and stated, "I thought it was funny."

His boss snorted. "What you may think is amusing, won't amuse our buyers."

He stopped in the middle of the room and looked around.

Warily, Sengoku asked, "Uh, Akutsu-san, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?"

Akutsu narrowed his eyes. "That _brat _has been following me again. I can't get _rid _of him!" he dropped to the floor and looked beneath the couch in the room. "No matter what I _do_, no matter what I _say_, the damned little brat keeps coming back! Sooner or later I won't be able to stop myself from beating the _shit _out of that boy."

"You mean you haven't already?" he muttered quietly. "So what was it you wanted to see me for Akutsu-san?"

Standing, Akutsu straightened his clothes and looked at the orange haired man. "Can't remember," he shook his head, opening the door and pushing Sengoku through it.

"Oh," he said, "I see."

Akutsu snapped. "Oh right, you have a meeting with Agutsuma-san at his hotel room." He looked at him sternly. "Mess this up and you pay with your job"

Sengoku blinked. "Wait, what—"

The door slammed closed.

"Oh, shit,"

-

Gakuto groaned. "I don't see exactly _how _this is supposed to make me more patient, Yuushi. If anything its making me even more _impatient_!"

After licking the last bit of chocolate off of his boyfriend's chest _painfully _slow, Oshitari placed a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back and smirking down at the redhead.

"Okay, I lied," he admitted, using one hand to caress the leg that was wrapped around his waist. "It won't help with your patience problem, but isn't this so much _fun _Gakuto?" he asked as he held out the rapidly emptying bottle of chocolate.

The redhead sighed happily. Yeah, it was a lot of fun, but that was because _anything _would be fun with _his _(emphasis on the "his") Yuushi.

He wrapped his other leg around his waist and forced Oshitari onto his back, snatching the bottle from him.

Oshitari raised an eyebrow, slightly curious as to what Gakuto was going to do.

Gakuto smiled slyly and sat atop his waist.

"Why am _I _the one always getting teased and tortured, Yuushi? Why can't _you _be for once?" Oshitari leaned up on his forearms.

"Hmm, I'm not _opposed _to being the one that is teased." He looked the teen up and down, a small smirk twitching at his lips, before he settle back down on the bed, arms behind his head. "Let's see just how well you can do, Gakuto."

He licked his lips, suddenly feeling nervous, in all the two months that they had been dating, he had _never, _not _once _been the one to do anything at all to his Yuushi, and—trust him—they had done things _plenty _of times.

You could put it that their sex life was beyond healthy enough.

Gakuto leaned down and butterfly kissed the side of his neck. When he scraped his teeth across the skin, Oshitari sighed and closed his eyes making Gakuto wondered if this was affecting him at all, but—when he felt him against his leg—he decided that yes, it _was _affecting him.

Taking the bottle in his hand, Gakuto made a trail of chocolate from his neck and down his chest, stopping just before he reached the area that Gakuto claimed to only ever be his from now on.

Oshitari found himself not having a problem with the request.

Starting from his waist, Gakuto licked up the chocolate, enjoying the taste of it mixed with Yuushi's skin. Dragging his tongue across one of the hardened nipples, he heard the singer gasp lightly and smiled; glad about the fact that he had finally gotten _some _kind of reaction from the older man.

Twisting the ignored nipple between his fingers and placing a knee between Yuushi's legs, he bucked up slightly; enjoying the feel of the elegant fingers being threaded into his maroon hair.

Pulling the eighteen year old's head down towards his own, he let his tongue wander the smaller mouth curiously, still not knowing every little detail of that particular part of the boy.

Oshitari just found himself not being able to know enough about him period.

Gakuto reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and stared down at Yuushi. "I… I want to… _give _you something." His voice was hesitant and Oshitari found this odd.

"Give… me something?" Gakuto nodded, smiling a little before moving down his lover's body and taking the bottle once more into his hand.

For a few seconds, all Gakuto did was stare at him before he finally got the courage to poor the chocolate on Oshitari's legs and manhood.

Oshitari gasped as he felt coldness of it.

Bending down, he brought his mouth to the inside of his thigh, lapping up the chocolate and sucking the skin roughly, using his teeth to bit and creating a red mark on the skin.

Oshitari eyed it appreciating and liking the fact that Gakuto had marked him as his.

He was sure though, that had it been anyone else who had done that to him without his permission that they would have been thrown out right away, no warning at all.

But… Gakuto was different to him then anyone else. Gakuto actually _meant _something to him.

The butterflies in Gakuto's stomach were making him more nervous than he already was, but he tried to ignore the voices saying that if he even _tried _to do that he would be doing it wrong and then Yuushi wouldn't want him anymore. But, he knew that that _wasn't _true. His Yuushi wasn't _that _shallow… right?

Fighting back the urge to take back what he said, Gakuto swallowed and slowly lowered his mouth over Oshitari's length, the chocolate being smeared over his lips.

Oshitari leaned his head back and let out the long, quiet moan that he knew drove Gakuto crazy and he knew he had succeeded in his purpose to get the boy to relax when he felt a tongue scrape against his slit.

When Oshitari took hold of the red haired teen's head, the boy relaxed even more and let himself take in more of his boyfriend's stiff erection, licking him up and down, wrapping his tongue around him, and scraping him with his teeth.

The singer didn't try stopping himself from bucking into Gakuto, forcing his dick further down the dancer's throat. He was pleased to find that Gakuto had no gag-reflex.

Gakuto moaned around him, sending a shock of pleasure down Oshitari's spine to the pit of stomach.

"Gakuto," Oshitari wondered how it was that a mere teenager who had only ever been with him got this reaction from him when no one else—out of the many people _he _had been with in his life—could not even get _close _to making them say their name during sex, let alone scream which—it happened—that Oshitari couldn't control himself at those times.

Said teen nibbled slightly on the head of Oshitari's weeping cock, finding the taste of his pre-cum the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life because it was purely _his _Oshitari Yuushi.

And he wouldn't let that statement ever change.

-

Sengoku bowed his head as he made his way through the hotel's lobby, not at all looking forward to his meeting with Agutsuma-san.

The orange haired man had heard many rumors about him and none of them were all-too pleasant. Of course, then again, they could be just that; rumors.

Either way, he wasn't looking forward to finding out the answer.

Pressing the "up" button on the elevator, he waited for the doors to open and when they did, he stepped on, paying no mind to the people already on there and pressed the button for the twenty-fourth floor.

"Really? That's unlucky." One of the guys said, face scrunched up.

The other one scoffed. "Unlucky? Are you kidding? It's fucking disgusting. It's bad enough that stuff like that goes on in the world but to flaunt it around? I mean, the least they could do is silence themselves so that us _normal people _won't have to listen to their sick lifestyle."

Okay, now _that _got his attention.

Sengoku tuned into their conversation.

"Who is in that room anyways?" The first man asked.

"I don't know, don't care either, but I think it's some singer or something. Blue hair, glasses, Kansai accent. Don't know his name." Why did that person sound so _familiar_?

"Uh, I think that the person you're describing is Oshitari Yuushi?"

"The fuck knows. That guys a pervert, I've seen the one he's sleeping with and he looks like he's a fucking _teenager_!" Wait, he? Sleeping with? "Probably a slut too if you know what I mean."

They laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean, and by what you're saying, it sounds like it."

"I know, like seriously." He shivered. "God, it's disgusting as hell." The door opened to the twenty-third floor and the two walked out.

But before the doors could close he heard, "So, what floor are they on?"

"Floor twenty-four, room 368."

The doors closed and Sengoku smirked. Oh, this was _so _much better then what anyone else had ever gotten.

He stepped out onto the twenty-fourth floor, hearing voices coming from around the corner. Hoping it was his victim, he placed himself behind a potted plant just around the bend and peered past the wall and—sure enough—saw a blue haired man kissing a short, small redhead.

His eyes widened in excitement as he fought to hurry and get his camera out of his bag.

Sadly though, by the time he could get a picture, they were only smiling and talking to each other, one of Oshitari's arms placed around the teen's back and the other placed on his hip while the teen had on of his arms around his neck, the other slowly moving up and down the arm placed on his hip.

Shrugging it off, Sengoku snapped a silent picture and nearly collapsed in relief when they didn't notice anything.

"Bye," Oshitari smiled, letting go of his lover.

"Bye, Yuushi," the redhead smiled, walking away backwards.

His eyes widened. Did they guy just call him Yuushi? They must've been serious.

Noticing that the teen was walking his way, he silently went back down the way he came, stuffing his camera back into his bag.

He calmed his heavy breathing enough so that when the teenager past him, all he did was nod politely and make his way into the elevator, not suspecting a thing.

When he was sure that he was alone and safe, he took his camera back out and stared at it.

A large grin came over his face and he exclaimed, "Lucky!"

* * *

Gakuto was beyond confused.

For the past few hours people had been staring at him and it was finally starting to freak him out. It probably wouldn't have though had a group of girls who he took the order of not started pointing and blushing every time he looked their way.

But it wasn't only teenage girls, there were _middle aged _women, and men, and teenage boys that were looking at him oddly too. Some people had noticed the staring and looked just as confused as he felt, but he was slightly thankful for the fact that he wasn't the only one who didn't know what was going on.

And what was with these magazines everyone was carrying around?

He looked around to the front of the coffee shop as the door opened and his friend Akutagawa Jiroh came nearly running in, looking nervous. Jiroh was also carrying a magazine.

Gakuto was surprised when Jiroh slammed it down onto the counter and was even more surprised when he ignored the offended looks he received.

"Have you seen this?" he was breathing heavily.

The redhead shook his head. "What's going on? I've seen everyone carrying these magazines around," he gestured to said magazine. "And do you know why people are pointing and whispering about me? It's starting to freak me out."

Jiroh waved the questions away. "Open to page twenty-six."

"Why?" he asked warily but opened the cover.

He sighed in annoyance. "Just do it, Gakuto. This is important."

Gakuto stared before sighing in defeat and opening to the page.

What he saw made his mouth drop open in shock. "No, no, what is this?" he looked at his friend. "Jiroh what is this?"

"Shouldn't you know?" he asked. He pointed at the picture. "This is you and Oshitari-san in a magazine together. Go ahead and read the article. It's even better."

Biting his lip, he read the article.

-

_Everybody knows of Oshitari Yuushi, the famous singer who has not only made a name for himself here in Japan but also in America, Europe, and mainland Asia. But there is plenty we _don't _know about Oshitari-san._

_For instance, what goes on in his life? Does he have a family? Or for that matter, does he have anybody special that he loves? By the looks of this picture, the answer is yes, in fact, he does._

_But the fact that he does have somebody special isn't what is shocking, after all, even myself, a straight man, would have to agree that Oshitari-san is probably one of the best looking guys I've seen. No, what is shocking is that this "special someone" also happens to be a guy and I am the first to find out and bring you this revelation. Lucky!_

_Even more, is that the "special someone" is not only a guy, but a _teenager_! Only eighteen years old, this boy's name is Mukahi Gakuto, a street dancer and an employee at a small coffee shop. But being eighteen makes him _five _years younger then Oshitari Yuushi, who will be turning twenty-four in October. How's that for younger guys?_

_Some say that because of this, Oshitari should be considered a pervert, and—by the sounds of it—the two aren't at all lacking in their sex life! –wink- I've also heard from witnesses that this said "lover" might just be a slut, but ssshhh, I didn't say that._

_This, of course, can all just be a matter of simple misunderstanding, but that wouldn't explain the kiss that I saw! Sadly, though, said kiss I was not able to capture on camera._

_So, _is _this all just a simple matter of misunderstanding or is it the shocking, dirty (quite literally) truth? We have tried to find out, but, sadly, Oshitari-san has resisted all questioning. But, rumor has it, that his manager has scheduled a TV interview on the hit gossip talk show, __True or False__ that airs weekends at 1:30 pm. So keep an eye out for that little bit of rumor worthy goodness!_

_This has been Sengoku Kiyosumi for __Rumor Worthy Magazine__! Lucky!_

_-_

"I…" Gakuto gaped. "I… I can't _believe _this. No! That's… how is that _possible_?"

Jiroh looked at his friend sadly, he so didn't deserve this. He smiled softly and placed a hand on the younger boy's cheek. "Don't pay any attention to it Gakuto."

The redhead's eyes were filled with angry tears as he pointed at the magazine. "They called me a _slut_! A _slut _Jiroh! You know that's not true." Jiroh wiped the tear that escaped from him away. "I've been with only _one _person in my entire life despite the fact that I've loved another."

The narcoleptic looked at him, remembering the time when they were both in high school, automatically knowing exactly what his friend was talking about. At the time it had hurt him to say those words to the younger boy, but it all turned out for the best, for both of them.

"Yes, I know that Gakuto, I know that more then anybody, I know that more then Oshitari himself. I was there, remember?" Gakuto nodded quietly, chest aching as he still thought about. He still wasn't completely over Jiroh. "And you are _not _a slut." The wavy haired teen stated sternly. "Anybody who knows you will say the same thing. This is some _gossip _magazine, it means _nothing_."

"Mukahi," Gakuto turned and looked at his boss who was looking at him, slight anger straining his voice. "Can I… _talk _to you?"

Gakuto gulped. Oh, shit, he had a bad feeling about this.

-

Oshitari clenched his teeth, trying not to scream at the idiotic man in front of him. How _dare _he talk about—not only him—but _Gakuto _like that?! It wasn't like his manager knew him, it wasn't like they had ever met. This man didn't know a single truth about Gakuto and how _wonderful _he was!

Hanari-san (his manager) waved his arms above his head angrily, spit flying from his mouth as he gripped the magazine in his fist. What was that boy thinking? Did he have _no _self-respect? He mustn't have because what self-respecting man let's himself get caught with _another _man?!

None that he knew, he could tell you that.

"You are an _idiot _Oshitari!" he slammed the magazine onto the disk and pointed at the man sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "Tell me that you aren't seeing this little whore?!"

The singer stared at his manager, biting his tongue to keep himself from defending his boyfriend.

Hanari got the message.

He grimaced. "Do you know what this could do to you? To me? To your career? Hmm?" he asked, scoffing when he didn't get an answer and walking over to his window, hands placed on his hips.

He turned around and leaned against the wall and sighed, trying to calm himself. "Okay, well, we can fix this." The older man ran a hand through his slightly oily black hair. "You… you are going to deny this whole thing on TV on _True or False_ _tomorrow_." He grinned and nodded matter-of-factly.

Oshitari sat up. "Wait, no, I didn't agree to that." He stated urgently. He couldn't _do _that to Gakuto, not after everything else he had done.

"Oh ho, yes you did Oshitari, yes you did." Hanari smirked. "We're already booked. Besides, the choice is between this or breaking up with that little _boyfriend _of yours." He looked disgusted at the word "boyfriend".

Oshitari stood angrily. "You can _not _make me do that Hanari! _I _pay _you _remember? And this really is none of the press' business! What goes on between Gakuto and I, should _stay _between Gakuto and I."

Hanari glared and walked over to him threateningly. "Oh, you _will _do this Oshitari because—if you don't—your career is over."

There was silence.

Oshitari collapsed back into the chair and held his head in his hands. "What… what do you mean _over_?" he licked his lips and looked up at the man leaning on the large desk.

Hanari crossed his arms and smirked sadistically. "I mean it like it sounds. It will be _over_. As in: your reputation will be down the drain, nobody will buy your CD's, nobody will _know your name_. You'll have disappeared from the music industry. I don't think you wan that, do you?" he tilted his head.

The singer thought for a second. He didn't want that, he knew he didn't but… what about Gakuto?

He nodded, glancing up. "Okay, I understand, Hanari-san." Hanari smiled. "I'll go on _True or False _tomorrow and deny all… accusations… about Mukahi-kun and I."

The man grinned. "Good, good," he clasped a hand on Oshitari's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Oshitari, you're making the _right _choice."

Oshitari nodded reluctantly. Gakuto would understand… right?

-

Gakuto stormed down the street after slamming the door behind him, Jiroh running after him.

"Gakuto, please calm down!" Jiroh said, grabbing him and roughly turning the redhead to face him, ignoring the looks that the two of them received.

"Calm down?" he stated incredulously. "How can I _calm down _Jiroh? I was just fucking _fired _from my fucking _job_! There _is _no calming the fuck down!" He screamed, face turning red in anger.

Jiroh backed away. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry, I just don't want you to be hurting from this." He stated quietly, trying to keep his own hurt in his voice from surfacing, but not succeeding.

The dancer looked at him a second before frowning and pulling the other boy towards him. "I'm so sorry Jiroh. I didn't mean to sound so horrible." The narcoleptic boy put his arms around the smaller teen and smiled slightly.

Gakuto couldn't help twirling one of Jiroh's curls around his finger.

"It's okay, Gakuto, I know you're going through a hard time right now. I just want to be here for you like you were there for me." The redhead snorted.

"Yeah, and we both know how well that worked out for me." They smiled at each other.

Suddenly, Gakuto felt a pair of soft lips no his cheeks and blushed before pulling away and looking down at his feet. "Jiroh, please don't, you know I'm still not over my feelings for you completely."

Jiroh grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, but I just thought… well, you have Oshitari-san now, you don't need me anymore." He looked a little sad at this.

Gakuto slapped him and he blinked in surprise and rubbed his arm. The little boy had a strong hit.

"What was that for?" he asked curiously.

The dancer rolled his eyes. "For being a baka, baka." Gakuto smiled fondly. "No matter what Jiroh, I will always choose _you _over anyone else, even Yuushi. You were here first, and we've been friends since we were in diapers. That will _never _change, ever."

There was silence as Jiroh smiled softly.

"And the same for you, I will always pick you over anyone else either, even Keigo. So I hope I never have to choose." He teased lightly.

Gakuto grinned and smacked his friend lightly this time before bringing him in for another hug, smiling when he only felt his stomach give a small summersault instead of the giant back flips it used to when they got this close.

But, despite that…

"You know," Gakuto stated, not yet letting go of his friend. "I sorta feel like I'm cheating on Yuushi."

Jiroh didn't pull back either. "And I also feel like I'm cheating on Kei-chan." The looked at each other and laughed, taking each others hands and holding them up.

"Friends?" Jiroh questioned.

Gakuto gave a nod. "Hai, friends."

They closed their eyes and smiled, heads resting against each others. There was no need to worry; they were only friends.

-

Oshitari looked up as there was a knock on his door. He didn't feel like answering it, knowing already who it was. He couldn't face Gakuto, not now.

He felt horrible for agreeing and going along with Hanari's orders, but there really was nothing he could do about it now. Besides, it was for the best. He didn't want to lose his career. But—then again—he also didn't want to lose Gakuto.

So why did it seem as if this was a life changing decision when all it was was a simple one? He could keep his career and he and Gakuto could date in silence. Of _course _Gakuto would understand his reasons. After all, Gakuto was probably one of the most understanding people he had ever met… kind of.

Sighing, Oshitari stood from the arm chair and made his way to the door, silently opening it.

Gakuto bit his lip and stared up at him. "May I come in?" He asked hopefully.

His lips twitched and he held open the door, gesturing for him to come in.

The dancer walked into the extravagant hotel room and turned to look at his boyfriend as Oshitari closed and locked the door.

-

The redhead sighed in contentment and leaned back into the strong chest behind him. Yuushi's long, elegant fingers rubbed small circles on his upper arm as he placed soft, slow kisses just beneath his ear, on the corner of his jaw.

"I marked you, do you mind?" Oshitari asked, already knowing the answer.

Gakuto smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't mind Yuushi. I like that you marked me. I want to be yours. For good and forever." The answer was whispered but Oshitari could hear it as if it were yelled at him.

He looked away at the far wall in front of him.

"Good," he stated, leaning down and capturing the teen's lips in a passionate kiss. Gakuto moaned and placed one hand on the side of his face, pulling his head closer.

Oshitari stopped the kiss but didn't pull away. "Because you _will _be mine forever, no matter what happens."

Gakuto smiled up at him with stars in his eyes. "Yuushi," he grinned and threw his arms over his neck, pushing him onto his back and kissing him soundly on the lips before pulling away and trailing kisses all down his jaw, throat and chest. "I want you, _now_. God, I want you _so, so _much."

The dancer forced their lips together, not noticing that Oshitari was protesting.

Capturing the singer's tongue in his lips, he moved his hips back and forth against the older man, chest heaving up and down with the little oxygen he was getting plus the ever climbing excitement from the pleasure that was shooting all throughout his body.

Oshitari gently tried to push him away. "Gaku—mmphhf," he was silenced when lips pressed to his even harder.

He had to admit though, the sound of the teen moaning was _very _alluring.

The singer mentally slapped himself. No, now was _not _the time for another round, now was the time to _talk_."

With force, Oshitari grabbed his boyfriend's arms roughly and pushed him away but didn't let go of him.

Gakuto smiled, liking the manhandling.

"Jeeze, Yuushi, did you want to do role-play, because I'm _definitely _up for whatever."

Oshitari rolled his eyes. "No, Gakuto, I'm not in the mood at the moment."

Gakuto tilted his head and smiled innocently, letting his hand wander between them to stroke the still-hardening Yuushi. "Don't be silly Yuushi, you're _always _in the mood." He stressed "always".

He shook his head and threw the boy onto the bed before standing, his back facing the teen.

The redhead sat up, curious about what was going on with the older man, but still appreciating the view Yuushi was giving him.

"Gakuto," he started. "I've got to tell you something."

He frowned. "Why are you being so serious, Yuushi?"

"This… this _is _serious, Gakuto. My manger—Hanari-san—saw the magazine and told me that I had to deny our relationship on TV tomorrow."

Gakuto felt his heart drop. "Well, you said no… didn't you?" No answer.

He crawled toward him and held onto the older man's back. "Yuushi?" he asked. "Why won't you answer me? Yuushi?" he shook him. Gakuto looked at the floor. "Did he not give you a choice?"

"He said to either deny our relationship or to break up with you." He whispered, still not looking at him.

"Oh, and… you couldn't… you couldn't say no?" he questioned, not exactly understanding.

Oshitari shook his head and looked at him. "If I had, my career would be over."

Gakuto bit his lip. "I see," he nodded. He looked up at Oshitari, tears from both anger and hurt streaming down his face. "So you chose your career over me. I understand." He stood and picked up his boxers, putting them back on.

The singer wanted to reach out to him but didn't.

"I…" he pulled up his pants. "I won't bother you anymore."

"Gakuto, no, I…" Oshitari whispered.

He finished buttoning his shirt. "I thought I meant more to you then that but…" he laughed bitterly. "Obviously I was wrong. I thought I was yours and you were mine. I should have listened to Jiroh." He shook his head. "He told me after we started dating that you would end up breaking my heart in the end. He was right."

Oshitari took a step forward and took hold of him. "He wasn't right, Gakuto."

Gakuto pushed his arms away and slipped on his shoes. "Have a nice life Yuushi, you deserve it." And then he was running from the room with Oshitari Yuushi staring after him sadly, knowing that he had just made a huge mistake.

* * *

Jiroh hugged his friend, letting him cry on his shoulder and staring helplessly up at Atobe who was looking down at them.

"Ssh, Gakuto," he ran his fingers through the redhead's odd hairstyle. "It's alright, you'll be okay."

"No it won't!" he sniffed. "Yuushi chose his career over me, he said we would always be together and I was a _fool _to believe him!" he screamed, breathing heavily as his salty tears soaked Jiroh's shirt.

Atobe winced.

"Well, Oshitari is a jerk and doesn't deserve you. You are a wonderful boy—no, man—Gakuto and deserve someone who will love and cherish you." Gakuto snorted lightly.

"You make it sound as if we were getting married or something."

"It sometimes seemed like that," Jiroh stated.

Gakuto wiped away his tears and looked at his friend. "No it didn't," he looked up at Atobe before looking back to his friend. "You two seem like you're _already _married. No matter what happens you can't be kept away from each other for long. I know that better then anyone, remember?" The two nodded and blushed from the redhead's comment.

"I just don't get it," he sighed. "There are more managers that are _more _then willing to get a chance to work for Yuushi, so why this one? Why didn't he just say no and hire somebody else?" he asked, almost to himself.

Atobe crossed his arms, not really caring about the fact that there was a boy in his house crying his heart out because of one of his friends but because Jiroh seemed sad because this boy was sad.

He didn't like it when Jiroh was sad, he had had enough of sad Jiroh in years past and years to come.

"Knowing Hanari-san, ore-sama says that it's more than likely that he said some things that made Oshitari think that nobody would _want _to listen to his music if they found out he was dating another guy."

Jiroh and Gakuto stared up at him.

"But that's not true," Jiroh stated. "Lot's of girls _love _that sort of thing, don't they? And then what about the gay guys that listen to his music?"

Atobe shrugged. "Oshitari won't know that, because he doesn't enter into the world, he likes to stay hidden and only if someone seeks him will he come out."

"Then," Gakuto looked to and from Jiroh and Atobe. "What do we do?"

Atobe thought for a second about Oshitari. If he knew his friend at all then the singer would end up…

He smiled. "Ore-sama knows what to do."

-

"Now, Oshitari, remember to _deny_ these… disgusting rumors." Hanari stated for the millionth time that hour.

"I _know_," he snapped at him, tired of being told the same thing every five seconds.

Besides, there is nothing to deny any longer, he added to himself silently.

Strangely, Oshitari thought he felt his heart break when Gakuto had run out his hotel room. But he didn't understand those feelings, he had _never _in his _life _felt like this for anybody else before and he still didn't know what those feelings entitled or what they even _were_.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know what they were.

Somebody took his arm and pulled him towards the stage. He shrugged it off as politely as he could.

Oshitari sat down in the chair next to the woman named Osakada "Call me Tomo" Tomoka. She was a perky girl with a thing for gossip and boys. She was loud and rude and insolent.

So in other words, she wasn't his type.

Gakuto was his type though.

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that fiery, loudmouthed boy.

"And good afternoon minna-san!" The studio cheered as Oshitari tuned back in, not realizing that the show had already begun. "Today, as many of you may know, we are here with Oshitari Yuushi, famous singer and—between you and me—the sexiest piece of flesh to come out of Japan."

Oshitari chuckled as the script said.

"So," she turned to the guest. "How are you today, Oshitari-sama?"

He leaned slightly forward, arms resting on the chair. "I'm fine Tomo-san, and please, call me Oshitari." He relaxed back into the armchair as Osakada looked at the crowd in giggle.

"Okay, so, before we get to the juicy topics," she continued. "And I think you all _know _what I mean," she winked and the crowd laughed. "Let's focus on your music. Why _did _you decide to sing? I've heard you are brilliant in some instruments and even tennis? Why not one of those?"

He sighed and let it seem as if he had to think for a second before answering. "I don't think it was all that much of a decision actually, just a question of which of the three I enjoyed more. I love tennis and I might have gone into it, but that was mostly just to beat everybody else, while singing… singing is for me." He stated simply.

Osakada looked charmed. She shook her head and smiled flirtatiously at him.

He smiled tightly back.

"What would you say is the biggest reward for singing?"

"When I hear people singing along. It still amazes me how many people like them and no the words exactly as they are written." He smiled for real. "It's _very _rewarding."

He continued to answer questions about his singing, dreading the time when it would come to what this was really about.

But, it wouldn't be put off any longer.

"And finally we come to the _highlight _of this episode of _True or False_." She held something up. "This magazine has an article and a picture and _everybody_, I'm sure, wants to know the truth behind it. So," she raised an eyebrow. "_Is _it the truth?"

He pursed his lips. "I'm going to need you to be more specific on what you mean, Tomo-san."

She grinned and lean forward, like an eager child waiting for a secret.

But this was actually a rather true analogy, he thought.

"Well, actually it is—" he looked up into the audience and froze. Red hair, blue eyes, short, muscular body. Gakuto.

He sighed and turned to look at his manager who was urging him to finish his sentence, Oshitari looked back up at Gakuto before finally turning to face Osakada. "I'm sorry,"

The girl looked surprised.

"My manger has told me to lie." He looked Gakuto in the eyes from across the studio room. "But, I find myself unable to do so now. I _do _have somebody important to me and find myself stuck in a situation that I don't want to be in. My manager asked me to chose and I'm choosing, even if it means the end of my career." He stood and made his way over to the redhead.

He held out his hand as he stood in front of him, not paying any attention to the fact that Jiroh and Atobe were sitting there also.

"Yuushi," he looked up at him before smiling and taking his hands.

"I'm so sorry Gakuto. I can't believe I didn't choose you. You are so much more important than some stupid singing career." He leaned his head down on the shorter boy's.

Gakuto grinned. "It's fine, you chose me in the end because we said we'd always be together, and we meant that, right?"

Oshitari let himself smile and nodded. "Hai, Gakuto."

Pulling his head down, the dancer kissed him softly, the whistles and giggles of some of the people in the room not making it to their ears.

"I love you," Gakuto kissed him again, closing his eyes and smiling.

Oshitari smiled and said nothing back.

-

_**Owari**_


End file.
